


Nothing Like the Truth

by niciasus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara hears a rumor.  Story originally published prior to 2006 to LJ and personal fiction site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like the Truth

“It isn’t true, not a single word!” Catherine heard the kerfuffle two thirds down the hall of CSI. A voice, loud and disturbing, it sparked life into her as she rushed to meet it head on.

“What’s this about?” Catherine said. Her voice, stern and unforgiving, gave no quarter to the person that was now shouting profanity. My God, the vile words coming out of her mouth were outrageous and vindictive. Sara could be hard and sarcastic but this was ridiculous.

“Haven’t you heard?” asked Sara, fuming. Cath could almost see smoke swirling off her hair.

“Do you’ve to scream for all ears to hear?”

“How could he? What would you do? Sit back and take it, let it roll off your shoulders. But then you never had a stake in this. He cared only for your street smarts, and your way of setting his straight.”

“Would you please calm down and tell me what’s happening. People are starting to stare.” Catherine brushed her hair off her forehead. Then she pushed Sara inside the break room and closed the door.

“That creep. I know he loves me,” Sara said, pacing the room.

“Come on, tell me.”

“I heard he’s leaving CSI. How can he do this to me.”

“Who’s leaving?” Catherine said, confused.

“Gil, who else? I heard he has submitted his resignation to the sheriff.”

“You’re kidding!” Catherine said, eyes widening in shock. “This can’t be true.”

“That’s not the worse of it.” Sara threw herself onto the sofa, arms folded across her chest.

Catherine felt sorry for her. Unsure on how to comfort her, she patted Sara on her shoulders. Never had she seen her so upset.

“All this time I thought I’d a chance. How was I supposed to know? He’s leaving the states and moving to Canada. I hate him.”

“Wait a minute, did you say he’s moving out the country?

Eyes filled with pain turned to stare at her. All of Sara’s vigor seemed to evaporate into thin air.

“But there’s more,” Sara said. She started wailing to the moons.

~~~~~~

Pacing inside his office, Cath was ready to strangle her unaffected, gray-haired boss. “Couldn’t you find a better way in letting her down?”

“Who’s she?” Gil said, looking like he’d just eaten a bowl of ice cream with whip cream and a cherry on top.

Cath stood in front of his desk and leaned over, “Sara!”

“Oh, that she.” he said, rearing back into his chair.

“Sara heard a rumor that you’d resigned, that you’re moving to Canada. Is this true? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, technically, I’m leaving for Canada but I’m taking a three-month leave of absence.”

“Oh no! Is this possible?”

“Can what be possible?” Gil said.

“That, that…”

“That Lady Heather and I are getting married?”

“Are you?” Cath said, relieved and confused at the same time.

“Oh yeah, if she’s tall, black, has reddish-brown hair, a pair of gorgeous green-colored eyes and male.”

“Why you!” Catherine said, reaching over.

End


End file.
